On Mornings
by Danibat
Summary: Little looks into the mornings they've spent together since they met.


Title: On Mornings

Little looks into the mornings they've spent together since they met.

Warnings: Fluffy humor with a side of smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or Star Trek). I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p><strong>Before they <strong>_**really knew**_** each other:**

Jim was jostled awake as a body dropped into the seat next to him.

"Wha?"

"Jeeze Jim don't you ever sleep at night?"

"It's morning." He whined

"Yeah I noticed, and we're in class. Usually that involves a necessary level of consciousness."

"You're no fun."

The doctor made a slurping noise, and Jim forced his eyes to focus.

"You have coffee!" He said grabbing the cup from the man and gulping at the contents.

"Hey that's mine! Damn it Jim, you just can't go around stealing people's coffee!"

Jim finished with an 'ah'.

"Thanks! Man I needed that, you're a lifesaver."

**After they were **_**friends**_** with each other:**

"Get up Jim. You can't sleep on my couch all day." Came a gruff voice through the pain.

Jim moaned. "Bones not so loud."

"Have a headache do you? I'm not surprised. You were so gone last night you asked me to make sure to pick up Butterworm from the Twilight Kingdom. You ain't gonna get any sympathy from me. Get your ass up."

"Just let me die here." Jim whined again, burying his face in a cushion. His whole body ached.

"No way. Your corpse will ruin the upholstery. _Up_. What the hell were you thinking anyway? Stumbling in through my doorway at ass-o'clock in the morning."

"If I get up will you stop bitching at me?"

Bones snorted. "Not likely."

Jim sat up anyway, clutching at his head as it decided to throb and set off a chain reaction that cascaded down his muscles from top to toe.

He heard Bones start swearing under his breath as he briskly stepped across the room and got his med kit.

He sat next to Jim on the couch. "How many guys was it this time?"

Jim heard the tricorder being passed over him. "Enough."

"Damn it Jim, why didn't you wake me?" The tricorder beeped. "Well at least nothing's broken."

Bones pulled out supplies and started cleaning the scrapes on his knuckles.

"Didn't seem important. I've had worse."

Bones cursed about 'damn-stubborn-masochistic-fools' "Well don't come complaining to me when you find your skin sloughing off from a flesh eating virus because you decided not to get these cleaned. I've seen the dives you think are worth your time for brawls. I wouldn't drink anything there if I'd brought my own glass."

Bones moved on to cleaning the scrapes on Jim's face.

Jim's eyes roved over his friend's face. "Hey Bones?"

Bones had his lips drawn tight in concentration. "Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Bones flushed and looked away as he fiddled with his bag.

Jim smirked.

Bones saw it out of the corner of his eye and scowled. Before Jim even saw it coming he felt the jab of a hypospray assault his neck with a hiss.

"Ouch! Damn it Bones!"

Now Bones smirked as he put his bag away.

"You're welcome. Now get your ass off my couch. It's your turn to make the coffee."

**After they were **_**Captain and CMO**_** with each other:**

They'd fallen asleep on the couch in Jim's quarters after sharing a few drinks. It had been a long and grueling battle, with Jim trying to keep their ship together from the bridge and Bones trying to keep their crewmen together from sickbay. Sweaty and tired they had unwound themselves, sharing soft words about the previous long hours.

Jim woke first, jerked awake by a wet splash on his knee. They had both fallen asleep, drinks still in hand. Jim's had tilted from where it had been resting on his thigh.

His body felt heavy, like his muscle and skin had been replaced by sand that was warm from the desert sun. Setting his glass on the floor and swiping at the sleep in his eyes, he turned to look at his sleeping friend

Even in sleep Bones looked exhausted and ill at rest. His efforts had lasted longer than Jim's. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was so pale it appeared sallow. Jim resisted brushing his thumb over a cheekbone and instead gently took the tilting glass from those long fingers. The doctor, still in emergency mode, startled awake.

His eyes flashed. "What is it?"

"Shh. It's nothing, just didn't want you spilling your drink."

Seeing Jim sleepy and calm relaxed Bones, and the flush of sleep drifted back over him to dissipate the rush of adrenaline.

"Tha's good. S'good booze."

"Mmm you should know, I stole it from you."

"Bastard."

Jim bit his lip to avoid brushing a kiss across Bones' temple.

Bones continued "I should go. S'better to sleep in m'quarters. S'where they'll look for me in'case of problems."

Jim laughed. "I'm pretty sure they know by now to check here first. Hell, the other day when you were in the shower Chapel came by to get your signature on something."

That got him a sleepy scowl. "S'not fair you get a water shower."

Jim grasped Bones' arm and started to maneuver him up and over to the bed. "Captain's privileges. It's the perks of the position since I have the hard job."

"Hard job my ass. I'm the one who puts you back together when you beam up in pieces. Where are you taking me?"

"And a fine job you do of it too. Now into bed."

"Jim."

"Bones, just go to sleep." Jim cut him off exasperated "Crisis is over. You need your sleep. Lay down." Jim eased him down on top of the sheets.

As Bones settled down, Jim slipped back to leave him to it, but a hand snagged around his wrist.

Bones had his eyes closed already. "Where are you going?"

"I was gonna leave you to it."

The hand on his wrist gave a gentle tug. "You need your sleep too. Come on."

Jim didn't even spare a second to consider if he should, he just spread out next to Bones. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, and the sleepy warmth of his friend radiated through the contact.

Jim thought Bones had already drifted off until he heard "If you snore I will smother you with this pillow."

"Love you too Bones."

**After they were **_**everything and more**_** with each other:**

Jim woke slowly, surrounded with warmth. His mind was hazy, content with his state of being. Bones' arm was draped around his waist, fingers lax. Jim felt puffs of breath, warm and wet between his shoulder blades. Bones' morning hard on was pressed firmly into his thigh. His own throbbed in response and he smiled.

He loved waking up like this: safe, warm, and with Bones. His hand slid down, and he stroked himself a few times. He swiped the pre-come from the head, spun in their embrace, reached out for Bones' erection and grasped him firmly. He kissed and sucked on Bones' collarbone and neck while his hand pumped in a steady, slow rhythm.

Bones gave a sleepy moan, his hips shifted to gain a smooth rocking motion. Jim nipped and sucked his way up until he reached soft lips. Bones panted against his mouth as they shared deep, sleepy kisses. Jim's hips rocked a matched rhythm against Bones'. They picked up the pace, their kisses turned sloppy and wet. Then Bones hips stuttered, and he tore his mouth away to moan into Jim's throat. His hands grasped Jim firmly on his ass as he thrust up sharply, once, twice, and then bit down hard on the sweaty flesh. Jim felt the warm splash and the pain-pleasure of the bite as his own vision grayed and his muscles tightened with his release.

As his vision filled back in, they slumped against each other, boneless. Their breath mingled as they panted. Swollen lips met in lazy kisses; tongues licked, and tasted.

Jim pried his lips away and leaned back with a cocksure smile. "Mmm, morning." He murmured

Bones followed the movement and kissed his chin. "Mornin'"

"Have you enjoyed your morning so far?"

"One of the best ways I've ever woken up."

Jim smiled and brushed a kiss to the stubbled jaw, just underneath Bones' ear. "I'm glad to hear it, because it's your turn to get the coffee."

Jim was still laughing when Bones growled and covered his face with a pillow.

-Fin-

As Always, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
